


Sizable Lovers

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, Size Difference, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A huge boy attempts to get a little nap, only for his smaller boyfriend to get frisky.
Series: January Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 52





	Sizable Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

Nothing beats relaxing on a hot summer day. Nothing. When the sun's just shining in through the window, and everything's so hot that you don't want to move, having the best place in the entire house makes for a great spot to just rest. That's what went through Andy's mind as he continued to try and have a little shut-eye, grinning to himself.  
  
That is, right up until he felt something rub up against him. Something fat, yet smooth. Quite different from the monster that was sticking out between his own legs. Still, he remained undeterred, trying to yawn a little as he turned his head to his side. He wanted a couple of minutes to himself...  
  
But he wasn't going to get them. Not by a long shot. "Aaaaandy. Come on, I want to have a bit of fun, you can't just start napping like you own the place." A cheeky voice echoed throughout his ear, forcing him to open up his eyes to look at who was trying to bother him...  
  
Who else but his little lover, his pink-haired gremlin of a housemate and his best friend for years, Gwyn? He was half his size, yet he always had about thrice the energy, it was a little ridiculous. "Come on, Andy! Let's have some fun!" The pink-haired youth grinned as he ground his very finely toned rear up against the massive shaft hanging between the redheaded boy's legs, a little drool running down his chin in the process.  
  
If anybody were to see them like this, one would assume that Gwyn had tried to pull his boyfriend's pants off. On the contrary, he never wore pants inside the house, and especially not when he was trying to just relax. It was the kind of thing that would just break the poor fabric because he'd inevitably pop a boner and ruin everything.  
  
"Can't I have like five minutes, Gwyn? I was just about to drift off to dreamland, maybe have a little fun with you in a dream." The redheaded and much bigger boy huffed a little as he lifted himself up ever slightly. He was about 10 feet tall, so taking up an entire couch was completely normal for him. It was even designed just for him because his boyfriend always preferred sitting atop of him, whether with a cock inside of him or with it rubbing up against him.  
  
And what a cock it was. Hanging between Andy's thighs was a veritable monster and a half! It was about the size of both of his legs put together, and his legs weren't exactly thin since they needed to support his rather well-built body. In fact, if you were to put his lover right up against his cock, it would probably come out at a size bigger than him... Which was exactly what the latter wanted, considering his tastes.  
  
"Nah! Why fuck me in a dream when you can fuck me right here, babe?" The pink-haired gremlin-like boy giggled as he pushed his face up against that lovely rod, lapping up the scent with his tongue as he practically rubbed his face up and down the side of it like he was trying to use himself as a fapping rag or something. All the while his crotch got closer and closer to his partner's face, leaving him with a view of his smaller lover's equally impressive set.  
  
While the redheaded giant of a boy was definitely the bigger when it came to their cocks, Gwyn wasn't exactly a slouch either. Sure, his cock wasn't the size of somebody else, but his was still big enough to count as a third leg. If he was dating a regular boy, he'd be dominant in the relationship considering how huge he was. And that size was just perfect for his lover since the size difference meant that he could just suckle on it like it was a straw, all while the pink-haired gremlin was taking his sweet time worshipping the tree trunk between his legs.  
  
Andy gave the leg-sized cock a few licks before slurping it into his mouth, having a bit of fun with it while he looked down at his boyfriend. He managed to smile despite the rod in between his lips, as he was far too pleased with the sight of the pink-haired 'bottom' sniffing his balls like they were some sort of drug. If his mouth wasn't full, maybe he'd make a snide comment about not overdosing on his musk, not like he'd listen to him at all...  
  
"Ahhh... Fresh cock-stink, straight from my best buddy in the whole world..." The smaller boy giggled as he finally pulled his face away from the monstrous pillar, getting up onto his feet moments later, causing his own cock to pop out of his boyfriend's mouth in the process. "I just can't wait to claim all of this for myself! Nobody's going to lay a finger on this cock unless I've given them express permission, mmhm! It's mine, you hear! Mine!"  
  
His much larger boyfriend couldn't help but laugh at how possessive and obsessive he sounded, but he didn't try and stop him. After all, he loved him more than enough to know that he wasn't just going to fuck anybody beyond him. That'd be rude, first off, and it'd probably break whoever he fucked too. Only Gwyn's shown to be durable enough to take a cock the size of himself and keep coming back for more.  
  
Speaking of taking a cock the size of his own torso, that's exactly what the pink-haired boy was about to do. He didn't even bother with any lube, preferring to just take it as raw as possible. He took a deep breath before jumping into the air, just to get a bit of momentum before it speared its way up his ass. And that was exactly what was needed, as his eyes started bulging out just a little from the sensation. "Gooood! I can't get enough of this!"  
  
"You say that every time, Gwyn!" Andy laughed as he put his hands behind his head, yawning slightly as he thrust his hips just a little upward. He didn't need to do any real work, as he knew that his little buddy would take the reigns in just a short while. He was always the one that pulled the load, despite how short he was. It certainly made things a lot easier too, considering the size difference. If he ever tried to take control, he'd probably just cum too early and leave his little buddy a hot mess who hadn't even orgasmed yet.  
  
Especially considering how tight the small boy was. of course, part of that could be blamed on the sheer size of the thing between his legs, but even then, the pink-haired youth was surprisingly able to stretch yet stay unfathomably tight. It was just the right kind of tightness that would drive a boy like him to try a little, maybe even cum as much as he could to try and see how far the boy could stretch... Not that he hadn't done it before, but that was always one of his most favorite parts of their escapades.  
  
"Nnnnhhh..." Gwyn gasped as he sunk deeper and deeper onto the cock inside of him, every inch visibly bulging against the outside of his stomach. It was quickly growing to be too much. What was he going to do if he ended up breaking? Would he need some sort of help? Nah, he's done this so many times, and he's always been able to come back from it. It's just the loooong process of sinking all the way down to the base of that monster that was so excruciating, he never really wanted to do it often.  
  
But, if it meant that he got more of the juicy goodness within the beach-ball sized tanks supplying the meaty pillar that was using him like a sheath? It was all going to be worth it. It just took a few more seconds, and then...  
  
Andy smirked a little as he thrust upward, just an inch. The last inch that was necessary for his boyfriend to be practically glued to the base of his cock... and the last bit he'd need before the both of them would be pushed over the edge simultaneously. He was good at keeping himself from vocalizing his pleasure, but once he crossed that barrier, he sure was a screamer.  
  
Both boys let out one heck of a scream as the juices just poured straight out of the larger boy's urethra. What would've normally been just a small spray of cum, if he had been a normal-sized boy, turned into a proverbial fountain thanks to Andy's oversized girthy nethers. It immediately made Gwyn's bulging belly bloat outward even further, with every huge splurt of cum making him look almost gravid with triplets, even though boys couldn't conceive. That's how much cum had been poured into him, it was a little excessive to be sure...  
  
And yet, as he was forced off that cock thanks to the force behind the orgasm, causing the pink-haired boy to collapse on his boyfriend's chest... All he could do was look up at his redheaded lover and smile from ear to ear with mischief coating every inch. Andy could already tell what he was about to say, even as the cum dribbled its way out of his gaping ass...  
  
"Wanna go again?"


End file.
